moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
First Kid
| runtime = 101 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $15 million | gross = $26,491,793 }} First Kid is a 1996 Disney comedy film directed by David Mickey Evans and starring Sinbad & Brock Pierce. Plot Sam Simms (Sinbad) is a Secret Service agent assigned by his superior Wilkes (Robert Guillaume) to protect President Paul Davenport's (James Naughton) rebellious 13-year-old son Luke Davenport (Brock Pierce) after Luke's behavior causes another agent Woods (Timothy Busfield) to be replaced for mistreating Luke in front of media cameras. Woods is later fired for failing his physical. Simms sees this assignment as undesirable, but a possible stepping stone to protecting the President. He fails to connect with the boy at first, and Luke continues to misbehave, including an incident where he releases his pet snake Poison into a White House party. After seeing Luke get beat up by the school bully Rob (Zachery Ty Bryan), Simms feels sorry for him because he had felt alone as a teenager, too (losing his father in Vietnam) and they become friends. Simms, a former boxing champion, agrees to sneak Luke out against the wishes of the chief of security Morton (Art LaFleur) and teach him how to fight. Meanwhile, Luke agonizes over asking the cutest girl, Katie, to the school dance, which he finally does successfully with Simms's help. On the night of the dance, a backpack is left outside of the White House and Luke is not allowed to go due to the security risk, even though his parents gave him permission. Simms pities him and breaking the rules again, he takes him to the dance. There, Rob tries to attack Luke again while Simms is distracted, but this time Luke puts him down. After that, Secret Service agents bust the school dance and retrieve Luke. Simms is fired and not allowed to speak with Luke, who is crushed that his friend has apparently 'abandoned' him. Luke, house arrest and with a homing device attached to him, receives advice from an online friend, Mongoose12, on how to escape the White House and meet him at a local mall. Luke agrees, but it is revealed that Mongoose12 was in fact former agent Woods, who kidnaps him. When Luke goes missing, Simms is given another chance to protect him. With the help of his friend Harold (who owns a spy shop), he quickly tracks Luke to the mall. In a standoff, Woods says he was planning on returning Luke to the President so he could be a hero and get his job back but now he wants to kill him instead. He blames Luke for making him lose his job, and even his wife. Woods tries to shoots Simms but he takes cover and once Woods is out of bullets, Simms brings him down with a right uppercut. As other agents arrive, Woods tries to shoot Luke with a back-up revolver but Simms jumps in front of Luke, causing him to be take the intended bullet in his arm. Woods is also shot and subdued by other arriving Secret Service agents for kidnapping, assault, arson and attempted murder. In the final scene of the film, Simms is offered Presidential duty which he declines in order to stay with Luke's biology teacher. Luke is relieved of his last punishment and while playing street hockey with friends, he hits the puck in Simms' forehead, ensuing a chase-off between Simms and Luke. Cast *Sinbad as Sam Simms *Brock Pierce as Luke Davenport *James Naughton as President Paul Davenport *Timothy Busfield as Woods *Art LaFleur as Morton *Robert Guillaume as Wilkes *Lisa Eichhorn as Linda Davenport *Blake Boyd as Dash *Erin Williby as Katie Warren *Zachery Ty Bryan as Rob MacArthur *Bill Cobbs as Speet *Sonny Bono in a cameo appearance as himself. *Sean "Oleus" Sullivan as Kid in shopping mall chase *Bill Clinton in a cameo appearance as himself. Reception Box Office "First Kid" opened at #3 at the box office, grossing $8,434,651 in its opening weekend. Critical Reception Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a score of 23% based on reviews from 13 critics. Marjorie Baumgarten (from the Austin Chronicle) said in her review about the film that, "As kids' comedies go, this one's fairly topical and, better yet, amusing." About Sinbad's performance in the film, Barbara Shulgasser (from the San Francisco Examiner) said: "No matter how awful the movie he's in, you still find yourself liking him." Janet Maslin of The New York Times said, ""First Kid" also looks better than might be expected, thanks to cinematography by Anthony B. Richmond, best known for rock films like "Let It Be" and his collaborations with Nicolas Roeg (including "Don't Look Now"). It's a long way from those films to "The Sandlot" and this, but Richmond manages a bright, wholesome visual style without too much squeaky-clean glare." Theatrical Trailer Category:1996 films Category:1990s films Category:1990s comedy films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Caravan Pictures films Category:American children's films Category:Rated PG movies